This invention relates to a switch distributing apparatus for community reception and, more particularly, to a switch distributing apparatus used for a television reception system which commonly receives a television signal transmitted via a satellite broadcast.
The conventional apparatus of this type can selectively supply a first signal output by a horizontally polarized wave converter and a second signal output by a vertically polarized wave converter to the indoor units through two distributor and four switch circuits.
The apparatus has a drawback. When any indoor unit is not connected to the apparatus or is not in use, the input impedances of the distributors will inevitably vary. If this occurs, the other indoor units being used fail to correctly receive signals.